Arranged
by wasabi cake
Summary: A handsome guy is taking an interest in Kagura and Sougo isn't so happy about that. But the guy is hiding something that involves Kagura's "beloved" brother. There's a unexpected twist. Weak title and summary but please give it a chance. Okikagu! I have a OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama... (Well, duh! This is a disclaimer...)**

**Author's Note: I know the title and summary sucks! Well, you're here now… so it means that you decided to read the story that had a weak title and summary! ^^ Thanks! **

**I know my writing sucks! I'm not a really good writer. I can be undescriptive most of the time. Even though this is my first fanfic don't hesitate to criticize me! PLEASE criticize me and correct my mistakes! But I also would be happy if some of you would like my fanfic. Well, it's your opinions! :) Just please... let me know your opinion about the story.**

**I have an OC, too. Well, he's super nice and stuff! He's a Bishie! But I suspect he's hiding something! Oh! Sougo and Kamui are going to appear later on in the story, too! But Kamui's gonna appear much later on in the story.**

**What a veeeeeery long Author's note. Well, here's the story.**

**Arranged**

**Chapter 1**

It was a nice day. You could've gone looking for beetles, or go swimming with a giant octopus alien thing, whatever comes in your way.

But a certain silver-haired samurai was sleeping on his sofa as usual. The latest issue of Jump on top of his face. At least that was the state he was in before a certain red-haired amanto decided to bother him and disturb the sugar addict's "well-deserved" slumber.

Of course, it was "well-deserved" because he spent _all _his time helping others. He was the hard-working, all-job-accepting, unlazy, respectful, honorableYorozuya boss, after all. That's why after a night of drinking with an old bum, he was very _tired. _(Can't sense the sarcasticness, huh? ^^)

"Ne, Gin-chan." She poked his shoulder. He didn't move a muscle. "Gin-chan!"

He fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"What?"

"I'm going buy sukonbu." Kagura said, cheerfully.

"Yeah. Sure, whatever." the silver-haired man said while climbing back to the couch.

"Well, I need some money." Kagura pouted.

"Why should I give you money?" he said turning his attention to the newest issue of Jump.

"Because you're my boss and you don't pay me and you're the only one I can ask from."

"Ask from Shinpachi or his demon sister."

Kagura pouted and decided to go to Otae. She hasn't visited her a while now. She liked everything about the woman, except for her deadly- I mean super delicious fried eggs!

"I changed my mind. I'm gonna buy sukonbu tomorrow." she said, turning to leave. Then she turned her head to look at Gin. Then she smiled, innocently. "But you have to give me money tomorrow or I'll feed you to Sadaharu then sell all your belongings."

Gin didn't even flinch. He didn't even look up from his Jump. He dealt with this kind of threats almost every day. Because of a normal glasses wearing boy who felt like screaming at him for half of the day before doing some chores the sugar addict left him, because of an red head amanto who had no manners and a loud mouth, because of a granny who was also his landlady and her assistant who was a disgrace to all neko-anime, because of some idiotic policemen, because of a friend who had a weird _thing _for a pet/best friend, the list goes on and on.

"Yeah, yeah. You sound like loan shark collecting money."

After drinking tea and talking for hours, Kagura and Otae said goodbye to each other since it was already late.

She walked through the streets. It wasn't her first time walking alone in the night but, just recently, Gin-chan said told her about kidnappers. He told her that they choose kids who looked healthy (much like herself... except she doesn't get fat.), then they would bring her to a torture dungeon and hey would open her up and get all her organs then sell the organs to the black market and the mafia. Of course the sugar addict only told her this to scare her but the Yato believed every word. As Gin was telling his warning, Shinpachi was in the background head in Sadaharu's mouth. Kagura ordered her huge dog to do this because Shinpachi kept interrupting Gin trying to tell her it wasn't true.

A man suddenly appeared in front of her, interrupting her thoughts about the kidnappers. The man looked like he was in his forties and was bald. He also had two men in black on either side of him. Kagura guessed that this guy was either a rich, important business man or a member of the yakuza… Or a kidnapper! She chose the yakuza, considering the two men in black were hiding guns behind their suits.

"Hi, honey. I'm going drinking. Do you, by any chance, want to join me?" the man asked, obviously already drunk. "You look young but I like my girls unique and exotic looking."

"What do you mean by that? What do you mean by exotic? Exotic means weird and ugly, right? Like a frog?" The amanto looked offended.

"No, I mean you look *hic* foreign. With your red hair and stuff." The man blinked. "Now, will you drink with me?"

"No way! Gin-chan told me not to go with strangers." The red head started to walk away. "You're already too drunk! And you told me I look like a weird, ugly exotic thing!"

As she was starting to walk away the drunken man grabbed her wrist.

"We can do something more *hic* fun if you don't want to drink." The man grinned, weirdly.

A vein popped on her forehead. "I said no!"

But before she could punch him another arm grabbed the old man's wrist. A guy with white-blonde hair punched the old drunk man. He flew back a few feet. The two guys in black quickly reacted but Kagura already made sure that they flew in the direction of the boss, landing on top of him.

Kagura dusted herself and the guy, the one that punched the old man, approached her.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

Kagura's attention was instantly grabbed by his eyes. They were piercing green but had a hint of softness to it. No one could deny that he was handsome. His facial features were soft but not soft enough to become baby-faced. His hair, who was white-blonde shone even in the night sky.

"Yeah." Kagura answered, smugly. "I could've taken all of them in one minute."

The guy smiled. If Kagura was a fan girl of bishies she would've fainted and had a major nosebleed right there. But since she wasn't and she spent her time watching pointless dramas she didn't.

"Oh, I see." The guy said, pleasantly. "But it's getting late. Do you need a ride?"

"No." she said, already turning away. "Gin-chan said not to go with strangers."

"Oh, I see."

Kagura walked ahead. The guy followed.

"By the way, my name's Yuuta Seichi." He smiled. "What's yours?"

"Kagura. Now please leave me alone." she said. "Gin-chan's going to get worried."

The guy frowned but kept up with her. "This Gin-chan... Is he your boyfriend or something?"

"Nope, he's my boss."

The guy's face brightened. And just then Kagura realized something.

"Why am I even telling all these to you?" The Yato asked. "I don't even know you!"

"Well I saved you. So now you owe me."

"What the hell? I didn't ask for your help!"

"Hmmm... Good point. But you still owe me."

"No, I don't!"

"Anyway, how will he know if you go home late? I mean, does he check on you in your house?"

"Well, that's because I live in his closet."

"You live with your boss?" Yuuta, blinked. He cocked his head to the side. "And... you live in his closet?"

"Yes and yes… uh… I think it's a cupboard or something." she answered. "Why? You got a problem with that?"

"No, not really, I guess."

Both of them walked side by side, silently.

"Uh... ano... Aren't you going home yet?" Kagura asked. "And why are you still walking with me?"

"Well, I would've just let you ridden in my car but it seems that you won't get in." Yuuta shrugged. "So I just decided to walk with you. Just in case another guy decides to harass you again."

"Well, I can take them on!" Then something registered in her brain. "You have a car?"

"Uhn... Well, it's my family's and there's a driver. But still..."

"Can you drive?" Kagura asked.

"Yeah. I got my driver's license when I was 16."

"_Was 16 How old are you now then?_"

"Yeah. I'm 18 right now."

"Really? But you look so young!"

Yuuta chuckled at Kagura's comment.

"Oh, do I?"

"Uh-huh! You look like you're only 15 or 16! But you're tall, though."

Kagura just noticed his height now and she realized that he was as tall as the Sadist. She didn't know how she knew this but she does.

"Well, come on." Yuuta said, which suddenly snapped Kagura out of her thoughts.

"Huh? To where?"

"To my car. I'll drive you home."

"Okay!" Kagura smiled then she frowned. "But I still won't and don't owe you!"

The drive home wasn't awkward and wasn't a bit silent. During the drive to Kagura's house, they talked about random things. Kagura found out that Yuuta was rich (but she already figured that out because they were riding a limousine) and he was a son of a successful businessman. She also found out that he had a brother that didn't care for him (just like Kagura!). She didn't know why he was telling her all this because they just met. But she also told him that she was working as a Yorozuya that she likes sukonbu and she has a huge, white dog named Sadaharu.

"Oh! I also have a brother who doesn't care about me." The Yato suddenly said.

"Hmm... I don't think so. I think he cares for you a lot." the blonde smiled. But frowned when he saw Kagura's confused face.

"Huh? How do you know that?"

"Well, I mean, he's your brother and you're his little sister so of course he cares about you!" Yuuta smiled but his eyes glinted, dangerously. "You're his cute little sister."

"C-cute?" she blushed. "I'm not cute!"

"See? You're so cute, Kagura-chan." he said. "Especially when you blush."

"I'm not blushing!" she touched her face.

"Yes, you are." Yuuta smiled. "Hmm... Maybe, I'll make you blush more often."

"What are you-?"

"We're here." the driver said.

Yuuta smiled and opened the door. He stepped out. Kagura followed.

"How did you know I live here?"

"There's a big sign with "Yorozuya" written all over it."

"Oh." Kagura blushed. "Well, thanks for the ride, I guess."

Kagura turned.

"Kagura-chan~!"

She turned her head to look at him. "Hmm?"

"You still owe me."

She turned to him. "I told you! I don't owe you!"

"Yes, you do." Yuuta smiled. "I'm telling you what you need to do to pay me back."

"Well, make sure it isn't money cuz' Gin-chan doesn't pay me."

"No. It's not money."

"Then what is it?"

"I'm telling you tomorrow."

"What? You're coming back here tomorrow?"

"Uh-huh."

"Whatever." Kagura sighed. "Just make sure you give me sukonbu."

Yuuta chuckled. "Yeah, I was planning to do that. See you tomorrow."

"Whatever. Just remember! SU-KON-BU!"

"Hai, Hai." he smiled then entered the car. He opened the window. "Good night, Kagura-chan. See you tomorrow."

Just when she turned her back, he called her again,

"Oh and Kagura-chan?"

She turned around again. "What?"

"I like you." Yuuta smiled, weirdly. "I like you very much."

Then the car went.

**So should I continue the story? Is Kagura a bit OC? I'm sorry if she was!**

**Thanks for reading! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama… (If I did then I wouldn't be writing this fanfic and just transform Gintama to an Okikagu shoujo anime! ^^)**

**Author's Note: I can't believe it! Some people actually like my fanfic! ^^ Thank you all so much! Especially for your reviews! They made me so happy! **

**It also made me very happy that people like my OC! Yeah, I agree with all of you… Yuuta does seem creepy. He's my super creepy, weird and cute bishie! ^^ Oh and a clarification! Yuuta is my OC's first name and Seiichi is his last name! Sorry if some of you got confused… **

**Your reviews gave me the courage to post up the second chapter! Thank you all so much! ^^ **

**I'm sorry if I'll disappoint you with this chapter 2.**

**Arranged**

**Chapter 2**

"What was that about?" she said, blushing, as she climbed up the steps. "Weird guy."

As she opened the door, Shinpachi greeted her with lectures. Gin added some useless stuff too and repeated his rant on kidnappers.

"Oi Kagura, don't you remember me telling you about the kidnappers who would open you up, get your organs and sell them to the black mar-"

"Shut up, Gin-san! You know that's not true!" Shinpachi said. "Kagura-chan! It's late! What if you had gotten hurt?"

"Oi, Shinpachi. I don't think anything in Kabuki Cho can hurt Kagura-chan." Gin said, smirking.

"But still! What if she had gotten kidnapped?"

Gin laughed.

"So you believe in my warnings too!" he grinned triumphantly. "And you were telling Kagura to not believe me too!"

Shinpachi's face contorted into surprise, embarrassment, anger, rage then he just looked offended. Gin laughed more and he wished he had a camera to capture Shinpachi's ever-changing emotions. He even wished that he could video this.

"W-what? No! I don't believe your stupid-"

"Ha! Don't try to deny, Shinpachi!" Gin said, still grinning triumphantly. "We caught you red-handed! Right, Kagura?"

While the two were arguing, Kagura was in the background getting bored. But when she remembered what Yuuta told her, she got flustered again. Seriously, who would tell you that they liked you on your first meeting? Talk about weird. But at least he was going to give her sukonbu on the next day.

"Whatever. I'm going to bed." Kagura said, still flustered. "Goodnight, Gin-chan. Goodnight, Megane."

""What's with her?" the silver-haired man asked, suspiciously.

Shinpachi shrugged. "How should I know? I've been here in your house doing the chores!"

The next morning, Kagura woke up to the shouting of Shinpachi and Gin. They were knocking on the door of her closet/cupboard room.

"Oi, Kagura-chan!" The eyeglass wearing boy shouted. "Why is there a boy who looks really rich here asking for you?"

"Huh?" Kagura sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Oi, Kagura-chan! Wake up! Why did you tell a guy your address? I told you never to do that except when he's a customer!" The silver-haired man said. "Is he a member of the Yakuza or something? I already told him you weren't a prostitute! But he just smiled and said he was a friend."

Kagura slid the door open.

"What are you talking-" then she saw Yuuta (who was smiling like a perfect bishie) standing in the corner then remembered. "Oh..."

"What do you mean by 'Oh'?" Shinpachi said.

But Kagura was already walking to Yuuta. She forgot the fact that she was wearing pajamas (or maybe she didn't care). Yuuta smiled more bishier.

"Kagura-chan! You look so cute in pajamas." the bishie said.

"Where's my sukonbu?" the Yato asked and Gin and Shinpachi collapsed. But Yuuta just continued smiling.

"It's outside."

"So he's just a sukonbu delivery guy?" Gin and Shinpachi both asked. Then Gin remembered something and he turned to Yuuta.

"I'm not the one paying!" the man yelled.

"Oh, don't worry." Yuuta said, still smiling. "It's free."

Kagura dashed outside (still wearing her pajamas). Her eyes widened when she saw the sukonbu. There was heaps of it.

"This would last me for about a year!" She said, her eyes sparkling. She turned to the other guys who joined her outside. The other two were gaping at the amount of sukonbu. Gin hit her on the head.

"This would last you for a life time!" Shinpachi cried.

Gin turned to Yuuta. "Okay... What do you want from her?"

The other two idiots were still arguing so they weren't able to hear the conversation going on between Yuuta and Gin.

"Hmm?" Yuuta said, confused. "What do you mean?"

"What will you get in exchange for this?"

Yuuta was still smiling but his eyes glittered mysteriously.

"I'm not allowed to reveal that yet."

"Hmph! Just make sure next time you bring me some parfaits."

"Hai, Yorozuya boss-san." Yuuta said. "I'm Yuuta Seichi by the way. You're the Gin-chan Kagura-chan's been talking about, am I right?"

"Yes. You can call me Gin-san." the sugar addict said. "I'll call you Yuuji-kun."

Yuuta's smiling face turned into a confused one. "Huh? But I just told you-"

"Hai, Hai, Yuki-kun."

Yuuta cocked his head to the side to argue still but the older man had already turned his attention back to the Kagura and Shinpachi arguing.

"Megane! Leave me alone!" Kagura shouted. "That guy gave me all this for free!"

"You can't accept this Kagura-chan!" Shinpachi shouted. "It's wrong!"

"And why is it wrong? He gave it to me! His own free-will!"

"It's all right, Shinpachi-san." Yuuta reassured. "I promised her that I'll give her some sukonbu."

"Uh-huh! That's right." The red-head stuck her tongue at Shinpachi.

"Kagura-chan, I suggest you take a bath and change your clothes now." Yuuta suddenly said.

"Hmm? Why should I?"

"Because I'm taking you out on a date." He smiled.

**Such a short chapter! The next chapter would probably be longer. And Sougo would probably appear in the next chapter, too! **

**I'm disappointed in myself! I'm sorry if I disappointed you with this! I'm really sorry if I did! Please tell me if I did!**

**Oh! Please give me suggestions on where they should go on their date. ^^**

**Thanks for reading! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama… (If I did, Shinpachi would've been a Bishie…)**

**People like my OC so much! ^^ Why though? I don't get it... But please keep loving him! ^^**

**Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter! ^^ Your reviews made me so happy! And I strived to make Chapter 3 better! ^^ I wish I would receive more reviews, though... I don't know if you really like where I'm going the story! ^^ Man, I'm greedy...**

**Here's Chapter 3! ^^ Sorry if I'll disappoint you...**

**Arranged**

**Chapter 3**

"W-what?" Kagura blushed. "WHY?"

Gin told her that she was too young to date but Otae told her it was just fine and it was only natural at her age that she started dating. She usually believed in what the woman always said to her more than Gin's weird rants. After all, the woman was her Ane-go. But when she asked Otae what a date was the older woman fainted (they were talking about that topic for hours and it had shocked the woman to discover Kagura didn't know what a date was since the Yato listened carefully on what to do on date when she didn't even knew what a date was). Kagura just stared at the unconscious woman then left for home (Otae didn't even have the chance to explain what a date was). Then a Bishie saved her from an old perverted man. Now, the same Bishie is asking her out on a date.

"Because you owe me." Yuuta answered.

"I told you! I don't owe you!"

"What does she owe you?" Shinpachi asked.

''Is it money?" Gin asked. "Please don't tell me its money."

"Oh, it's not." the blonde man replied.

"Then, what is it?"

"It's just that I saved her from a perverted man."

The other two guys burst in laughter.

"She could've handled that situation pretty well without even breaking a sweat!" The sugar addict exclaimed. "She doesn't need some Bishie to come and save her."

"See?" Kagura said "I told you!"

"Yes, I see. But it doesn't erase the fact that I saved you. So, I will still take you out on a date." Yuuta said, smiling. Then he turned to Gin. He then whispered to the silver-haired man, "I'll give you ten eat-all-you-can parfait coupons, if you allow Kagura-chan to go on a date with me."

Gin's eyes widened. Then he smiled, wildly. "Kagura-chan! Take a bath right now! You'll go on a date with this fine gentleman!"

"What the hell, Gin-san?" Shinpachi looked shocked.

"Just give him the latest Otsu album." Gin said to Yuuta.

"But we're betraying Kagura-chan!" the boy still argued.

But Kagura just looked confused.

"What's a date again?" Kagura asked.

Gin and Shinpachi collapsed. Then Gin smiled, evilly.

"It's where a guy takes out a girl to eat! Eat until she can't eat anymore!" Gin said.

Kagura's eyes brightened at this. "Eat until I can't eat anymore?"

Gin and Yuuta nodded.

"Okay~! I'll take a bath now!" she left to take a bath.

Then the silver-haired man turned to Yuuta and whispered, "You're rich, right? Are you sure you have the financial ability to cover the expenses of a date with her? Her appetite is like a black hole. Are you sure this won't bankrupt you for a lifetime. Are you sure after this date you can still buy me the parfait coupons?"

"Yes, I've already been warned."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Shinpachi raised his eyebrows at Yuuta. "Who warned you?"

But Yuuta was already on the phone. "Yes, 10 eat-all-you-can parfait coupons and the latest Otsu album. What? It hasn't been released yet? I don't care. Just make sure to get it. Bye~!"

"I don't care anymore~! Shinpachi said, happily. "I'm gonna have the new Otsu album which hasn't even been released yet!"

"Ne, Yuka-kun."

"Oh? Was that supposed to be me? It's Yuuta. Whatever." He sighed. "Hai, Gin-san?"

"You're not allowed to touch her." He said, seriously.

"I see." Yuuta said, smiling again. "Yes, I wasn't planning on that too, Gin-san. You have my word. I won't touch her."

"You're also not allowed to touch her, kiss her or do perverted things with her."

"Shut up, Gin-san! He already promised not to touch her!" Shinpachi yelled. "How is he supposed to do those things without touching her? You're such a moron!"

"Who are you calling 'moron', moron?" the sugar-addict yelled back. Then turned his attention back to Yuuta. "You also have to return her by 6."

"Yes, I understand, Gin-san."

"You better." Gin said. "If you violate any those rules I will cut both of your hands off so you can't touch her again on your next date."

"What the hell, Gin-san?" Shinpachi yelled, again. "You're still going to allow him to take her on a date after he did those things?"

"Ah, yes... Then I'll have Sadaharu as your chaperone, too." Gin said. "Just to make sure you don't do those things again."

"How is he even going to-? Without hands-?" Shinpachi screeched then sighed. "Whatever, Gin-san. You're such an idiot."

Kagura came back to the living room a little while later, wearing her usual Chinese outfits.

"Kagura-chan!" Yuuta smiled. "You're so cute!"

Shinpachi and Gin gagged at this comment but Kagura ignored them, blushing. Yuuta was still gushing about her cuteness.

"I-I'm not c-c-c-cute!" she yelled.

"Oh, but you are!"

Kagura blushed more. "I am not!"

"See? You're adorable!"

"Whatever!" Kagura said as she grabbed her parasol. "Let just go on this 'date' and eat!"

Kagura went out and Yuuta followed, leaving Gin and Shinpachi staring at where Kagura and Yuuta were arguing just a while ago.

"G-g-g-gin-san!" Shinpachi stuttered. "That guy's weird."

"Yeah! He's friggin' weird, all right! " Gin agreed. "He even said Kagura's cute."

"But, Gin, she _is_ a little cu-" Shinpachi was interrupted by gin's hand on him mouth.

"S-s-s-s-s-s-s-shinpachi! Don't get caught up in that guy's craziness!" the sugar addict panicked. "He's crazy!"

A little later, Kagura found herself in a boutique already carrying a lot of bags. They already went to 4 stores and they already bought a _lot_ of clothes and Kagura was already getting hungry. Apparently, this 'dating' thing would consist of a few more activities before they get to eat. She had already asked Yuuta when they will get to eat. But he just told her to wait a little while longer.

She and Yuuta were carrying a lot of clothes that he bought only for her. She was even wearing a new Lolita outfit which was red and white. Her hair wasn't in her usual buns but was in 2 pony tails that were tied by red ribbons. She was also carrying a frilly red umbrella that Yuuta to match her outfit saying that her own purple didn't match the red dress. People were looking at her and appreciating her cuteness. But Kagura was only getting annoyed by their stares.

_'Do they think I'm cosplaying?' _she thought._ 'Gahhh... Why did I agree to this again?'_

"Ne, Kagura-chan?" Yuuta snapped her out of her thoughts. "Where do you want to go next?"

"Food." She said simply.

"Yes, I thought so." Yuuta laughed. He pulled out his cell phone. "Please pick us up."

A minute later, the limousine was back. The driver put the shopping bags in the trunk then returned to the driver's seat. Yuuta opened the door then let Kagura go in first before sitting next to her.

"Hey, tell me..." Kagura suddenly said. "Why am I wearing this thing?"

She gestured to the dress. Yuuta looked at her and smiled.

"Because you look cute and it suits you." he said simply.

A vein popped in the girl's forehead. But before she could snap back Yuuta said,

"And also because we are going to eat at a fancy restaurant and you should still look cute even when your surroundings are formal."

Kagura flinched ate the words fancy and formal. She knew that she didn't fit into those words. She turned her gaze to her lap. "Oh, I see..." she frowned. "Won't they let me in to a fancy restaurant if I was wearing my normal clothes?"

Yuuta was still looking at her. "No, they would still let you in. Many people wear Chinese clothes to go there just because they think it's fancy and elegant and stuff."

"Then why am I still wearing-?"

"I told you..." Yuuta smiled, wider. "You look cute in that and it suits you, Kagura-chan."

Kagura flinched when Yuuta said her name. But Yuuta didn't notice this even though he was still staring at her. He was thinking that she looked so cute in the dress and planned to take her pictures later.

Meanwhile, Kagura was thinking of what to call Yuuta. She didn't want to call him by his first name because she thought that that would make her seem too close. The only one she called by their first name was Gin.(*1) She called Shinpachi 'Megane'. She called Otae 'Ane-go'. She called Kondo 'Gorilla'. She called Hijikata 'Mayo-freak'. She called Sougo 'Sadist'. She didn't like calling other people by their close names though she didn't know why.

"Um... What should I call you?" Kagura asked, embarrased.

Yuuta cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean, Kagura-chan?"

"What should I call you?"

Yuuta's eyes widened a bit.

Kagura realized that she screamed and blushed. "Oh, I'm sorry."(*2)

Yuuta smiled. "It's okay. You can call me whatever you like."

"Then, I can call you Tofu?"

"T-tofu?" Yuuta asked, confused. "Why tofu?"

"Because you said I can call whatever I like."

"Um... Yuuta would be better." he said. "But you can call me Tofu if you want to."

"Hmm... Okay, Yuuta." Kagura said, then frowned. "Bleh! I'm not use to this."

Yuuta smiled.

After a while, they were inside a fancy restaurant and Kagura was stuffing her face with food like there was no tomorrow. There were piles of plates around her and Yuuta was smiling at her.

"Are you finished?"

"Yeah..."

"Then, Come." Yuuta stood up. "We'll have desert."

"But you didn't even pay yet." Kagura said, but still stood up.

"Oh, it's already been paid for."

"But when did you-"

Yuuta chuckled. "Oh, Come on. Let's have desert."

He grabbed Kagura's hand and started walking to the door. Kagura was about to protest about not paying (she didn't even care though) but, surprisingly, they weren't stopped at the door. The guard even smiled and greeted Yuuta. When they were outside Yuuta looked at her, smiling.

"Oh, did I tell you that my family owns the restaurant?" he asked.

A vein popped on Kagura's forehead. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, it didn't seem that important."

Kagura sighed. "Whatever. Why didn't we just ate dessert in your restaurant?"

"Well, I wanted to go somewhere." he said. "But I'm not allowed to go there without bodyguards but since I'm on a date, I figured I could go wherever I want."

"Oh..." Kagura looked at him, blankly. "Well, where do you want to go?"

"To a park."

"To a... park?" Kagura looked at him, still blankly. "That's the best you could think of?"

Yuuta cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean."

"Dude, there are other planets you could go to. More exciting than a park." she said then shrugged. "Whatever. Let's go."

"What do you mean you don't have sukonbu flavour?" Kagura yelled at the frightened ice cream vendor.

Kagura and Yuuta were currently in a park buying ice cream. Kagura was currently in a heated argument with an old ice cream vendor and Yuuta was currently in the background licking his chocolate-flavoured ice cream, smiling.

"I-I'm sorry, miss, but I don't think sukonbu-flavoured ice cream exist in the world."

"What did you say old man?" she grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

Suddenly, a familiar voice decided to cut in. "Oi, oi. That's not very nice and I could arrest you for that..."

Kagura, Yuuta and the unimportant ice cream vendor turned their heads to the direction of the voice to see a certain Shinsengumi first division captain with a sleeping mask on the top of his head looking very annoyed.

"...China."

**(*1) I don't know if that's true.  
(*2) I don't know if Kagura would really apologize for shouting. She shouts all the time. ^^**

**Aieeee! Sougo has appeared! ^o^ But not too much though... T_T Find out his reaction on the next chapter! ^^**

**This chapter is certainly longer than chapter 2! ^^ I'm sorry if I disappointed you with this! I'm really sorry if I did! Please tell me if I did!**

**Oh, and please tell me if you want a fluff ending because if none of you tell me what you want, I'll go with my own ending... And I can assure you that Sougo will die... Whether you all like it or not! ^^ (Yeah, I'm evil...) Please tell me! ^^**

**Thanks for reading! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama… (If I did Kondo, also, would've been a Bishie… And none of us wants that… *nodding* o.o)**

**Sorry for the late update. School started last June. With that said, I'm sure everybody gets it and will forgive me. Right? ^^ Now you know.**

**Man, I love reviews so much… Thanks to all those that reviewed! ^^ They made me so happy! I would love to read more reviews! ^^ **

**Okay… I won't kill Sougo… Happy now? Nobody wanted me to. -_-**

**Here's Chapter 4! ^^ **

**Arranged**

**Chapter 4**

Kagura let go of the ice cream vendor to look at Sougo properly.

"And what's with your clothes?" he raised an eyebrow. "Are you cosplaying or something?"

Kagura remembered what she was wearing and flushed.

"Tch! No, I am not cosplaying!" she said. "And like you care about who to arrest, you lame excuse for a policeman. Go back to slacking or torturing helpless animals."

"I would, China." Sougo said, without emotion. "But some loud-mouthed bitch disturbed my slumber."

"Hmph! I don't care! Just go away! You're not needed here." she said turning her attention back to the still traumatized vendor. "I'm just having a peaceful conversation with this old man right here. Right, old man?"

With that the old man cowered. "R-right!" But looked at Sougo with eyes that said 'Please pity my numbered days of existence because there's not much left!'

But Sougo, being Sougo and also because of being a sadist, couldn't care less of the man's pitiful situation. Instead smirked at Kagura.

"Oi, China, That's not how you should talk to a policeman." he smirked. "And I don't think that you're capable of having a peaceful conversation with someone."

A vein in Kagura's head popped. "I am capable of peaceful conversations, you jerk!" With that she charged.

"Oh?" the sadist dodged then smirked. "But I was trying to have a peaceful conversation with you, China. And look at what you're doing right now."

He tried to land a blow on her stomach but she blocked it. She punched him in the face. "And how are you supposed to have a peaceful conversation when you keep provoking the one you're supposed to be having a peaceful conversation with."

"Stop saying 'peaceful'." he dodged. "The word doesn't fit in your mouth."

"Why you-"

Somebody cleared their throat. They both stopped and turned to look at Yuuta. He wasn't holding the ice cream cone anymore. He threw it in the trash can beside the ice cream stall when Kagura charged.

"It's very rude to interrupt a date, policeman-san." he said to Sougo. He was still smiling but his eyes glittered, dangerously.

"What date? Where's your date? I don't see a girl here." Sougo raised an eyebrow at him. He looked around. Then he scoffed. "Don't tell me it's the ice cream vendor. You know I don't really mind homosexuality but you better not show your love in front of this stupid alien. The Gintama staff and Danna wouldn't want her to become a fujoshi, you know."

"No, it's not." Yuuta said, also without emotion. "It's with Kagura-chan."

A dark aura appeared behind Sougo and he smirked. "It's not good to lie, you know."

Yuuta seemed to notice the dark aura but Kagura was oblivious to it.

"How should you know?" Kagura yelled. "You lie all the time!"

"I'm different, China." Sougo said. "I lie for a cause."

"What's your cause, then?" the Yato looked at him, blankly. "Torturing poor, defenseless animals?"

"So, you _are _on a date with him?"

Kagura blushed. "Uh, Yeah. So what?"

But Sougo, instead turned to Yuuta. "You do know that she is an alien, right? You don't want to get alien cooties, do you?"

"Yes, I know that she is not human."

Kagura was thankful at Yuuta for not using 'alien' but was still surprised. "Who told you that?"

"Kagura-chan, when I met you, you punched two men twice your size and they fell unconscious."

"Oh, right." she shrugged. "You're pretty smart."

"No, China. You're just pretty dumb."

"Shut up!"

"Like I said, Policeman-san, it's very rude to interrupt a date."

"Hai, hai. But do you know she already has a love interest?" Sougo asked.

"Oh? And who might that be, Shinsengumi-san?"

"Oi, I have no love interest!"

Sougo smirked then whispered to Yuuta. "She's mine."

"Oh?" Yuuta whispered back, smiling. "I'm sorry but I also want her. And I'll do anything to make her MINE."

Sougo pulled away, glaring. The he turned to Kagura with his usual deadpan expression.

"What made you go on a date with this guy?" the sadist asked. "Wait, let me guess, sukonbu?"

Kagura glared at him but blushed. "So what?"

"God, China, you would go on a date just for freaking sukonbu?"

"B-but it was a YEAR supply of sukonbu!"

"So what? What if he was a perverted lollicon?"

Sougo realized that Kagura and Yuuta were looking at him with wide eyes. He coughed. "I mean, if he kidnapped you wouldn't that mean that the Shinsengumi would have more work just looking for you?"

"Um, Yes, Shinsengumi-san." Yuuta smiled. "I can assure that I'm not a lollicon. I'm just 18."

"Whatever. I just warned this bitch right here." Sougo said, already turning to go back to his bench. "It'd be too much of a fuss if I really arrested this... thing."

Kagura rolled her eyes. "Whatever." Then she turned back her attention to the _still _cowering ice cream vendor. "You."

Sougo had already walked a few feet before he glanced back to looked at them. He looked at Kagura, who had grabbed the poor ice cream vendor again and yelled something about bashing the man's head if he didn't produce sukonbu flavored ice cream in the next minute. Yuuta was still watching Sougo. Yuuta's eyes showed determination and were challenging him. Sougo's eyes showed jealousy. They locked eyes for a minute. Then Sougo shrugged then walked away again.

After half an hour of arguing with the ice cream vendor, Kagura decided that she wanted rice flavored ice cream (which the man frantically made on the spot by crushing some rice and mixing it to some vanilla ice cream). After Kagura finished the rather weird tasting ice cream, Yuuta paid the man more than what the old man charged. That made the vendor forget everything that he had just gone through. Kagura was too busy talking to the kids she usually played with.

"Oi, Kagura! What are you wearing?" boy #1asked. "Are you cosplaying or something?"

"No, I'm not!" Kagura yelled. "Why is everybody asking that?"

"Well, you look like you are." boy #2 said.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Boy # 3 "Red riding hood?"

Boy # 1 hit him. "She doesn't have a hood, baka."

"Oh, right!" Boy # 3 said.

"Ne, Kagura." Boy # 2 said. "Who's that guy your with? The one talking to the ice cream man."

Kagura looked over her shoulder to see Yuuta talking to the ice cream vendor. "Oh, that? That's Tofu."

"His name is Tofu?" the 3 boys asked.

"Yeah."

Just then Yuuta decided to interrupt them. "Ne, Kagura-chan, Should I take you home or do you want to go somewhere else?"

The 3 boys looked at Yuuta then whispered to themselves. One boy said, "See you, Kagura!"

With that they left.

"Nah, I'm fine." Kagura answered. "But I'll go with you as long as there's food."

Yuuta chuckled then looked at his watch. "It's just 3:00. Do you want to go to an amusement park?"

"Oooh, Cotton candy! Let's go!"

"What do you mean you don't have sukonbu flavored cotton candy?"

After riding the roller coaster, the Ferris wheel and many other rides, they were now in front of a cotton candy stall. Yuuta was currently in the background eating some cotton candy.

"I-I'm sorry, miss, but I don't think sukonbu-flavored cotton candy exist in the world."

"What did you say, old man?" she grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

Suddenly, a familiar voice decided to cut in. "China, again?"

Kagura, Yuuta and the cotton candy vendor turned their heads to the direction of the voice to see a certain Shinsengumi first division captain with a very annoyed Hijikata.

**Sougo still doesn't have that much exposure! He wasn't very jealous (openly) because I figured if he let too much of his emotions show he'd be too OC. Maybe he'll be more jealous in the next chapter. *shrug* let's find out together! ^^ I'm sorry if you expected Sougo to beat Yuuta up when he learned that he was dating Kagura. Sorry! Anyway, he'll get his exposure in Chapter 5! I'm sure of it! ^^**

**Man, I did not like using the B word very much. It made me feel so guilty. _||| Yeah, I'm a sissy.**

**Such a short chapter… Chapter 5 will be longer! I'm sorry if I disappointed you with this! I'm really sorry if I did! Please tell me if I did!**

**Thanks for reading! ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama... (Because I'm a ninja! ^^ *shrug* Weird, right?)**

**Okay... That was a very weird disclaimer... I like ninjas! Or the word "ninja"! NIN-JA! Kyaaahh! I love it! I'm a fan girl on ninjas now, too... Imma put that on my profile! **

**Thanks for all those that reviewed! I still love reviews! ^^ Please make me happy! Please review more!**

**Arranged**

**Chapter 5**

"Oi, you better have a good reason on why you're assaulting that vendor." Hijikata warned.

Kagura looked at then then smirked at the mayonnaise addict.

"Oi, Mayora, he also said that he doesn't have mayonnaise flavored cotton candy."

""What do you mean you don't have mayonnaise flavored cotton candy?" The black-haired man also grabbed the old man by the front of his shirt.

"Oi, oi. Hijikata-san you're supposed to be the good role model here." Sougo said, without emotion.

Kagura let go of the man leaving Hijikata to interrogate the man on why he didn't have mayonnaise flavored cotton candy. "Oi, Sadist. Are you a stalker now, too? And you've brought this mayo-loving freak with you."

"China, for your information, I'm not stalking you and your date here." he gestured to Yuuta. "I happen to be patrolling around here with this bastard."

Hijikata ignored what Sougo said then let go of the man to look at Kagura. "Some Harusame pirates have been seen in the area. They seem to just be hanging around. But some seem to be watching over something."

"And why are you telling me this?" Kagura asked. "I'm not Gin-chan and I'm not going to relate your message."

"We are telling you this because a you've been involved with the Harusame Pirates before." Hijikata answered. "Am I right?"

Kagura's eyes widened. "How did you know?"

"Danna and that Megane -mostly Megane- told us." Sougo answered. "So, China, you seen your brother around?"

Kagura was shaking (in anger? or excitement? ^^) as she thought of the possibility of her brother, here, on earth again. Yuuta walked over to her. "Kagura-chan? Are you alright?"

"Yeah." she answered to Yuuta.

Sougo was glaring at Yuuta and Kagura. Hijikata noticed this and sighed. Just then Yuuta's phone ringed. He let go of Kagura and got his phone out.

"Hai?" Yuuta asked. "Ahh... What? Hai... I see..."

He smiled, "Yes, I understand." He closed his phone. He turned to Kagura. She was back to normal now.

"I guess I'll be able to see you again tomorrow, Kagura-chan."

"Huh?" Kagura looked confused.

"Well, I don't have to go on a meeting tomorrow so I thought we could have a date again." Yuuta explained. "I'm really looking forward to seeing you tomorrow, too."

Sougo was releasing another dark aura. Hijikata noticed this and sighed, wondering what chaos would erupt tomorrow.

"Oi, Sougo, we need to patrol now." Hijikata whispered.

"Wait, you bastard, I have to hear what China has to say." he whispered back.

Hijikata sighed.

"Do you plan on giving me food?" Kagura asked Yuuta.

"Yes."

"LOTSSSS of food?"

"Yes, LOTSSSS."

"Ok." Kagura answered. "But if you don't give me food, I will feed you to Sadaharu, okay?"

"Hai, hai, Kagura-chan." Yuuta smiled.

Hijikata raised a brow. Was the girl really willing to go anywhere with a guy just as long as he gives her food? Doesn't she know what might happen to her? But he'd seen this girl fight before and knows that she'll be able to take care of herself if something happens. This girl was also frank, rude and impolite. He sometimes even thought that she wasn't a girl. She was gullible and stupid but not easily broken. Maybe that was why Sougo liked to play with this girl so much. She was the perfect victim for his sadistic pranks.

Sougo was releasing a darker, more murderous aura and he was shaking. But then he suddenly laughed. Murderous aura and shaking, gone.

"Man, you're stupid, China." Sougo snickered. A nerve popped on Kagura's head. "Just don't come running to us when you get date-raped."

"Shut up, you bas-"

"I would never do such a thing, Policeman-san." Yuuta's voice was still calm and he was still smiling. But his definitely should anger.

"Oh?" Sougo narrowed his eyes. "China, how long have you known this guy?"

"That's none of your business!" the Yato snapped.

"I told you, Policeman-san." Yuuta said, still glaring at Sougo. "Interrupting a date is _very_ rude."

"Well, I'm sorry but I need to ask China something."

"What, you bastard?"

"China you're going on a date with _me_ tomorrow." Sougo 'asked'.

"That's not even a question!" Kagura yelled, face flushed. "And there's no way I'm going on a date with you!"

"I'll also give you food."

Kagura eyebrows rose. "F-food?"

"Yeah, Lots of food."

"Oi, Sougo. We need to patrol now." Hijikata cut in.

"Whatever, mayora." Sougo said then turned away to leave.

"Oi, Yorozuya girl, if you see somebody suspicious tell us immediately." Hijikata said then they both left.

"Oh? That's guy suspicious!" she pointed to Sougo.

"No, I mean a Harusame pirate." Hijikata said.

"Anyway, I'll be at the Yorozuya at 10:00."

"Hey, wait!" Kagura yelled. "I haven't even agreed to that!"

Then they left.

"Whatever." Kagura said and then turned to the vendor. "You."

"Look, miss!" the vendor raised a cotton candy with some green stuff on the top. "It's not sukonbu flavored but there are sukonbu sprinkles!"

"Wow, old man that was fast." she took the cotton candy from the old man and tasted it.

Her face turned sour. "Bleh! This is disgusting!"

"I-I'm sorry!"

Kagura was about to throw the cotton candy at the old man's face when Yuuta interrupted, "Kagura-chan, perhaps I should take you home? It's already 5:30 and Gin-san told me to bring you back at 6."

"Ok."

They were currently in their car with Kagura eating a candy apple while Yuuta was staring at her.

"So, Kagura-chan..."

"Hmm?"

"Who are you going to go on a date with?"

Kagura shrugged.

"But you have to choose." Yuuta smiled. "Oh, wait, you don't. All you have to do is choose _me._"

As they entered the Yorozuya, they found Shinpachi on the floor with his headphones on. He was screaming. Yuuta raised an eyebrow at him. Kagura seemed used to it.

"Oi, Megane!"

But Shinpachi didn't seem to hear.

"Megane!"

But still Shinpachi didn't seem to hear. Kagura, already annoyed, hit him on the head. He flew back a few feet, removing the headphones from his ears in the process.

"Oww..." he rubbed his head.

Kagura was smirking while Yuuta was smiling, not a bit shocked.

"Why did you do that?" Shinpachi yelled.

"You couldn't hear me." Kagura answered, simply.

Shinpachi noticed what Kagura was wearing. He raised an eyebrow but was subconsciously happy because of his otaku fantasies.

"What's with-?"

"Do not continue that question or I will feed you to Sadaharu." Kagura said.

"Shinpachi-san, Where's Gin-san?" Yuuta asked.

"He's out." Shinpachi was crawling back to where he was sitting before. "He told me that he was going to claim the coupons that Yuuta bribed us with. Some men delivered the coupons and this album this afternoon. Just about 15 minutes after you two left."

"Well, please tell Gin-san that I took Kagura-chan home before 6:00." Yuuta smiled. "And also please tell him that I will be taking Kagura on a date tomorrow."

"Okay, Yuuta-san, I'll make sure to tell him. Shinpachi smiled at him then he turned back his attention to the album and put the headphones back on. "Oh and thanks for the album."

"No Problem." he said smiling but Shinpachi was already screaming again. Then pouted before turning to Kagura. "Well, looks like I have to go now."

"Okay, whatever." Kagura said.

Yuuta chuckled then turned to leave when Kagura called to him. "T-tofu."

"Yes, Kagura-chan?" he looked at her but she her back was facing him.

"Thanks for the food..." she said softly. "And for today."

Yuuta eyes widened then he smiled. "You're welcome."

He went nearer, turned her so that she was facing him and then kissed her forehead. Kagura blushed then her eyes widened. She was frozen. Yuuta pulled back then looked at her, smiling.

"Bye, Kagura-chan." And with that he left.

"W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-WHAT?" she yelled, recovering.

Shinpachi didn't even noticed what happened.

Gin returned an hour later after his parfait-buffet spree. His stomach was all big and mushy but his face showed contentment and happiness.

"Aaahh... What a nice experience." Gin said, rubbing his stomach. "And I can experience it ten more times!"

Kagura was watching TV and paid no attention to the silver-haired samurai.

"I'm going to sleep, Gin-chan."

"Yeah, sure." Gin replied. "Whatever."

**Such a short chapter! The next chapter would probably be longer. I promise! ^^ And the next chapter would be more interesting than this chapter!**

**Please review! Remember! I update faster if I get more reviews! I accept any review! Your reviews motivate me to update faster! If I get 20 or more reviews for this chapter I would probably have Chapter 6 next week or the week after that! If I get less… *shrug* I'll try my best to motivate myself! ^^**

**So please review! I just really want to know what you guys think about my story! ^^**

**Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Thanks for reading! ^^**


End file.
